The present invention relates to an improved straight down-type backlight module assembly structure and, more particularly, to an improved straight down-type backlight module assembly structure, which has a groove for firm installation and convenient replacement of a light-emitting component.
In a conventional, straight down-type backlight module, the light-emitting component thereof is disposed in a position on a base that makes detachment thereof difficult. If the light-emitting component is to be maintained or replaced, it is necessary to detach many unnecessary components, hence wasting much time and easily causing contamination of internal components by dust and unwanted impact and abrasion during detachment. Moreover, because the base is generally made of plastic, if the light-emitting component is disposed in the base, the problem of damaging heat radiation may arise to affect the lifetime of use of the light-emitting component.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional, straight down-type backlight module, wherein a base 60 is made of plastic material. The base 60 is a rectangle, whose inside is an arc plane 61. An arc-shaped first reflecting component 62 sticks onto the arc plane 61. A light-emitting component 63 is disposed in the base 60. Two top ends of the arc plane 61 connect to a rectangular diffusion plate 64. Second rectangular reflecting components 65 stick onto end faces of two short sides of the diffusion plate 64, respectively. A conventional, straight down-type backlight module is thus formed.
Because the light-emitting component 63 is disposed in the base 60, if it is to be maintained or replaced, it is necessary to perform many unnecessary detachment steps from outside to inside. Moreover, during detachment, dusts may contaminate internal components or unwanted impact of other components may occur. Besides, because the light-emitting component 63 is disposed in the base 60 made of plastic, the problem of damaging heat radiation may arise to reduce the lifetime of use of the light-emitting component.
Accordingly, the conventional, straight down-type backlight module has inconveniences and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to solve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to solve the problems such as time-consuming and difficult maintenance and replacement of the light-emitting component, unwanted impact and abrasion during detachment, contamination of internal components by dusts, and the reduced lifetime of use of the light-emitting component due to damaging heat radiation as occur in a conventional, straight down-type backlight module.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an improved straight down-type backlight module assembly structure, which comprises a base and a movable base. A groove is disposed in the middle of the base. Two sides of the base connect two short sides of a light guiding component. A light-emitting component is disposed on the movable base. The movable base covers over and is retained outside the groove of the base.